King Chang (transcript)
Script scene starts off in the Dimmsdale Dump. Pan to Mark Chang's Spaceship. There is a sign that says "Happy 1st Anniversary On Earth!" Mark Chang: Timmy Turner! Thank you for helping celebrate my first year on your most awesome Earth brah. Timmy: Anything for my best bud. Who's an alien, and tried to destroyed me once. Mark Chang: Now, I present an intergalactic entertainment extravaganza! Chang presses a button on a remote. The TV turns on Mark Chang: One year ago, I landed on Earth. scene on the TV cuts to Timmy and Mark Chang running, who are dodging pink flames. Wow! Here is the day I left my home planet on Yugopotamia to escape the love clutches of the hideously eeevil ''Princess Mandie. ''scene of the TV cuts to [[Justin Jake Ashton] and Vicky, who loves him.] ''And here's me, with my true love. In the horrifying— in a really good way— Vicky! '' Timmy: at the TV ''Hey, that's you? '''Mark Chang': Yeah! I used the image Fake-i-fier to become Justin Jake Ashton, moody teen dream with three first names. Chang uses the Fake-i-fier to become Justin Jake Ashton ''In fact, I have a date with my beloved this very night! ''Chang smooches the picture of Vicky, but the Fake-i-fier shortens, causing him to turn him back to normal. Timmy: Woah! Watch the emotions buddy. You shorted out the Fake-i-fier! Mark Chang: I am so lucky to have a concerned friend like you and a hideous girlfriend in Vicky. I am never leaving the Nirvana known as Earth! beam suddenly takes Mark Chang's spaceship. Timmy: Ah, we're leaving the Nirvana known as Earth! Mark Chang: Ah! We're being pulled into a Yugopotamin-imperial like retrieval ship! ship successfully gets the ship, and flies off. Cut to Yugopotamia, pan to the palace. The retrieval ship drops Mark Chang's ship, making it crash and force Timmy and Mark out of the ship. Mark Chang: Mother! Father. You totally interrupted my one-year anniversary par-tay. What gives? Gripullon: Nice to see you too Mark. Jipjorrulac: You look thin. Are you getting enough garbage in your diet? Timmy: Woah. What's going on? Jipjorrulac: Timmy Turner— brave Earth warrior— you and your colorful talking weapons on strings must help us! Gripullon: Someone is trying to elminate me. dodges a green flame. Cosmo: Why would you say that? Gripullon: This is why I sent for you Mark— you must become King of Yugopotamia, while I do the respectable thing and run for my life. attemps to run, but Mark Chang grabs him. Mark Chang: But I don't want to be king! I want to be moody teen dream Justin Jake Ashton! Gripullon: Well, I wanted to be a rodeo clown. But we all have to make sacrifices, son. Mark Chang: Turner, you are a mighty warrior AND my best friend. So please, like, thwart the evil plan against my dad and allow me to return to my happy life on Earth, okay? Timmy: You had me at mighty warrior. Okay King Grippullon, I'll find out who's trying to elminate you, while you temporarily hide on Earth as me! spins a part of King Gripullon's fake-i-fier, turning the creature into him. Gripullon: Timmy Ah! I feel like a dork. Cosmo: Oh no! There are two of them. Our worst fears have been realized! frowns. Cut to outside of the palace. Timmy: Now act cool, and the answer to every question is "I didn't do it." Gripullon: uses the scepter ''With the powers vested in my vest, I declare you king of Yugopotamia! ''gives Mark the scepter and crown Okay, got to save my own butt, bye! Gripullon goes into the ship, and the ship blasts off to Earth. Jipjorrulac: And I'll take this opportunity to go to Planet Spa! Good luck in staying alive son. goes into another ship and it blasts off to Planet Spa Mark Chang: Uhh... what just happened? Timmy: Your the king now, your majesty. to a celebration. Mark is inside a ship carried by gaurds. They are entering the palace. Mark Chang gets out of the ship. Mark Chang: Yeah, yeah! I'm new king, blah blah. So don't blast me like my old man, all right? sits down. ''Turner, while I appreciate your assistan-say, I must remind you I have a date tonight with my Vicky, and if I miss it, she will crush me, and not in the fun way! '''Timmy': Don't worry your highness. You'll be in time for your really gross date, cause I assure you, spins around, and he now has a Sherlock Holmes custome. ''I will quickly solve this challenging mystery. ''door cut opens, making the guards run away. A shadow of Princess Mandie and her androids is shown. Mandie: Mark Chang, it is I, Mandie. I've been trying to elminate your father, so you can assume the throne and I can finally become your queen. Timmy: Mystery solved. grabbed by an android ''Ah! '''Mandie': I figured you'd bring your bucktoothed pal and his magic floating friends, but I don't want them in any of our wedding pictures! pulls out a Shrink Blaster and blasts Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. The fairies are back to their regular form. Wanda: pitch ''Oh no! We're shrunk! '''Cosmo': pitch ''And we sound funny. How much would a woodchuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? I love being tiny Cosmo!! ''Mandie places the shrunk fairies into a wedding cake. Timmy: Guys, quick! I wish for a giant laser that can totally zap Mandie!'' and Wanda grant the wish, but they poof up a small laser. He tries to use it on Mandie, but it doesn't work. Ooh, I hate tiny magic. '''Cosmo': At least we still sound funny. to the wedding. Mandie drags Mark to the Wedding Reader. Wedding Reader: Please don't hurt me. I bruise very easy and- Mandie: TALK! Wedding Reader: Uh, do you, Mandie, take Mark- Mandie: I DO! And do you Mark, take me as your queen? Category:Episode transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts Category:Season 6 transcripts Category:Season 6